Reboot
Reboot is the 15th episode of the first season of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It aired on October 6, 2012. Overview Hal tries to reassemble the team in order to take on a new threat: the Anti-Monitor.Harvey, James (2012-09-28). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes For October 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-10-6. But getting the band back together is not as easy as it sounds. Synopsis Hal Jordan continues his duty as Honor Guard and flies in Tomar-Re's sector along with Tomar-Re, who specially requested Hal’s aid after his encounter with the Manhunters on Earth, go to check out a disturbance on a alien planet. They find another bunker on the planet and inside discover three more dormant Manhunters. Tomar-Re states that he hasn't been able to locate an activation signal on any frequency, but even so, the three Manhunters awaken and start shooting. Similar to the previous Earth attack, the two Green Lanterns struggle to hold their ground against the powerful and relentless robots. They decide to escape while they can, but are intercepted by three more Manhunters. The Lanterns make a narrow escape and return to Oa. The two Lanterns speak with the Guardians on the matter of the Manhunters once again. Hal states his belief that there are sleeper cells spread throughout the galaxy that are being activated by an unknown entity. The Guardians reassure the Lanterns that the Manhunters are not strategically planted around the galaxy. They grant Jordan permission to assemble a team to map the Manhunter temples in Guardian Space. An anxious Hal ask the Guardian for clearance to utilize the Interceptor once again and is granted permission. Hal first tries to recruit Kilowog, who is now the leading trainer for new Green Lantern recruits. Kilowog is uninterested in the mission, so Hal offers a wager: he’ll take on Kilowog’s best student and if Hal can beat them, Kilowog goes with him on his mission. Kilowog calls on one of his finest recruits, a little squirrel-like alien from sector 1014, who quickly embarrasses Hal. Kilowog reveals that he was going to go along the whole time, but he just wanted to see Hal fight the recruit. Once they get to the Interceptor, they are upset to find that Aya is no longer programed into the Interceptor and has been replaced by a program called LANOS (Lightspeed Astronomical Navigation Operating System). Without warning, LANOS takes off on a wild path. Once they get their bearings, Hal tells LANOS to locate Aya, who is due to be dissected. After a harsh flight, they arrive at the Science Building, where Hal shuts LANOS down and loads his personality program onto a “flash drive” type device. Kilowog distracts Larvox, a centipede-with-hair that is guarding the facility, allowing Hal, carrying a round container, to sneak in undetected. Hal quickly locates Aya’s deactivated body on a surgical table and opens the container. Ch’p pops out holding the “flash drive” containing LANOS’ personality program. Hal is confronted by Chaselon, the crystalline Green Lantern with cybernetic arms. Hal tells Chaselon that he is there to check the power couplings. Hal chats with Chaselon, allowing Ch’p to extract Aya’s personality pod and replace it with LANOS’. They slip away just as a female Guardian arrives to dissect Aya’s body. Despite LANOS’ pleas, the Guardian begins the dismantling process. They return to the Interceptor but are stopped by Tomar-Re who says that he has detected the signal that activated the Manhunters. Hal reactivates Aya, who almost immediately asks where Razer is. Hal tells her that he is away on an alien planet and that he is sure he’ll turn up eventually. Tomar-Re states that the signal he detected is anti-matter in nature and nearly undetectable, but he traces it back to Biot. The three Green Lanterns realize that Biot is the Manhunters’ graveyard. Tomar-Re detects a pulse and the battered robots reactivate. The Lanterns fight back, but they are overwhelmed and flee to a nearby bunker, similar to the others Hal has inspected, but larger. Tomar-Re traces the anti-matter signal to this building. They soon locate a Manhunter assembling factory. Hal realizes that the other bunkers must be factories too, making this situation worse than they initially suspected. The Manhunters sight the Lanterns and open fire, just as the Manhunters from outside barge through the door. The Lanterns are surrounded. Aya blasts the structure, destroying the Manhunters in the entrance and causing a cave in that buries the ones inside and Hal, Kilowog and Tomar-Re. The trio emerge, however, protected by energy shields. The ground below the Lanterns beings to rumble until suddenly the Lanterns are faced with the massive presence of the Anti-Monitor, a giant robot who confirms that he’s dispersed his Manhunter army across space and intends to reduce every planet to anti-matter so that he can feed off their energies. The three Lantern try to dodge the Anti-Monitor's powerful anti-matter burst. Hal orders Aya to fire on the Anti-Monitor full blast, but the attack has no effect. As the Lanterns fly back to the Interceptor, the Anti-Monitor unleashes another powerful blast. Hal creates a shield, but the Anti-Monitor’s burst eventually smashes it. Hal encases himself in a bubble, but as Kilowog and Tomar-Re stare in horror, Hal is engulfed in anti-matter and is apparently disintegrated. Cast For full credits click here . Appearing in "Reboot" 'Heroes' *Hal Jordan (apparent death) *Kilowog *Aya *Razer (mentioned only) 'Villains' *Anti-Monitor *Manhunters 'Other characters' *Green Lantern Corps **Tomar-Re (first appearance) **Ch'p (first appearance) **Larvox (first appearance) **Chaselon (first appearance) **Ke'Haan (first appearance) *Guardians of the Universe **Appa Ali Apsa **Sayd *L.A.N.O.S. (first appearance) ''''Locations *Oa *Biot *Sector 1014 (mentioned only) 'Items' *Green Lantern Power Ring 'Vehicles' *Interceptor (first appearance) Quotes *''(a Manhunter is suddenly activated)'' *'Hal Jordan:' Or maybe not. ---- *'Tomar-Re:' Understood. ---- *'Appa Ali Apsa:' Your ship? Very well, the Interceptor will be made available for you. *'Hal Jordan:' Yes! I mean, yes sir! ---- *'Kilowog:' Sector Recruit 1014! (Ch'p is seen) Now remember, just like I told you. Attack! ---- *'Kilowog:' (to L.A.N.O.S.) What're you doing? ---- *'Hal Jordan:' No worries, I have a plan! ---- *'Hal Jordan:' Hang on, Aya! I'll get you out! ---- *'Chaselon:' What's going here? ---- *'Hal Jordan:' Hey, 1014! ---- *'Hal Jordan:' It's an honor, Tomar.Can I call you Tomar? *'Tomar-Re:' I prefer Tomar-re. *'Hal Jordan:' Of course you do. ---- *'Kilowog:' Okay, I'll get my gear and wait you on the Interceptor. *'Hal Jordan:' But I lost the bet... *'Kilowog:' I was going to go with you anyway. I just wanted to see you fight the squirrel, Production notes Series continuity * Hal refers to the Manhunters temples he sighted on earth, which happened in the previous episode "The New Guy". * The story is continued in the next episode "Steam Lantern ". Goofs * Before Tomar-Re and Hal Jordan came out of the corner of the room where the Manhunters were, their shadows appeared on the corner wall. Trivia * Ch'p is not called by name in this episode. Instead, he is referred to by Kilowog as "Sector Recruit 1014". ** The squirrel-like Green Lantern is not identified by name, but his physical appearance and sector number are consistent with the Green Lantern Ch'p from the comic books. According to the producers, the character was initially supposed to be Ch'p's successor from the comic books, B'dg, who has more of an alien-like appearance. The design of the character eventually changed to a cuter, more squirrel-like appearance, which was more consistent with the character of Ch'p. * There is a blurred figure (but distinct enough to be seen bearing horns) that flies by Kilowog when Hal tries to recruit him. This figure can be identified to be the Green Lantern Ke'Haan. Background Reception References Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes Category:Real world